


Falling for my Commander

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: William Riker speaking from his heart, how he has fallen for his Captain and how he can't do anything about it
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/William Riker
Kudos: 8





	Falling for my Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fan of William Riker  
> Sorry if i am making Jean Luc seem heartless, but he doesn't love Will

_The day I became your First officer, was the day I think I fell for you_

_But you are my Captain_

_And Subordinates and Commanders Cannot be_

_But Jean Luc_

_Each time I look at you_

_I fall deeper and deeper for you_

_I drown in my love for you_

_It consumes me_

_It burns inside me_

_How to sooth this ache?_

_I know we could never_

_So I shall never tell_

_But I must be honest_

_Even you never know_

_You are the one I want_

_You are the one I care for_

_Promise me that we will remain friends_

_I will always be there_

_In you time of need_

_In your time of mourn_

_Remember Jean luc, you are my hearts content_

_Forever I shall belong to you_

_What more can be said_

_Captain, Oh Captain_


End file.
